kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Taigei
Info Ryuuhou Kai Quotes Taigei |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip24 = |入渠完了 = 良かったわぁ。修理完了みたいです。 |Note11 = Taigei's hull was warped during construction due to inexperience with arc welding, and she had to be returned to dry dock for repairs shortly after launching. She also had hull weld failures during the Fourth Fleet incident requiring even more repairs.}} Ryuuhou |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |入渠完了 = 良かったぁ。修理完了みたい。}} Ryuuhou Kai |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |入渠完了 = 良かったぁ。修理完了みたい。}} Hourlies (Ryuuhou only) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Trivia * Started as a Submarine Tender until December 1941, when conversion into a Light Aircraft Carrier began. * Was the only major IJN vessel to be struck during the Doolittle Raid, which delayed her launch as a CVL. * Last Aircraft Carrier to sail overseas from Japan *Ryuuhou's hair band bears resemblance to the Ensign of Japan Post (Japan's Postal service). *Ryuuhou's Kai art is based on her real-life camouflage. *"Taigei" means "big whale", thus the design on her Taigei form's dress and Ryuuhou form's hairpin. "Ryuuhou" means "dragon phoenix". *She is one of two ships in-game that were released with a second remodel in the same update. The other is U-511. Historical Note Designed as a seagoing submarine tender, with floatplane facilities for scouting purposes, Taigei entered service in 1934. She was built with very high freeboard and shallow draught, which meant she was a very poor seaboat. Added to her extensively welded construction, which proved very defective, meant that she was a most unsatisfactory and unsuccessful ship. In 1941, she was rebuilt and re-entered service as the light fleet carrier Ryuuhou. Her diesel engines were replaced with destroyer turbines in an attempt to give her higher speed, but due to displacement and dimension adjustments, she remained a very unsuccessful conversion of an already unsuccessful design. Her weak hull and poor internal sub-division severely limited her usefulness, resulting in little frontline service. She was damaged in the Battle of the Philippine Sea and then severely damaged near Kure on 19 March 1945 by Task Force 58. She was considered a total loss and struck from the Navy List on November 30, 1945 with her scrapping occurring in 1946. See Also *View Ryuuhou/Taigei CG * List of auxiliary ships * List of light carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Ryuhou/Taigei Category:Light Carriers Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:World War II Survivors